


I didn't know I was lost

by edgeofadesire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofadesire/pseuds/edgeofadesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was because he almost lost him, but whatever it was, Dean didn't want to stop himself this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know I was lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of Destiel fluff. My first fanfic soooo. No particular setting, just something in exchange for all the drama and angst on the show lately.

•  
•  
•

Castiel was there. Cas was back. He stood there, in front of the Winchester, and Deans heart lurched. He strode to Cas and pulled him into a hug. "Cas," Dean whispered softly, running a hand over Cas's back. The pull he always felt towards the angel hummed happily, but for Dean it wasn't enough. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was because he almost lost him, but whatever it was, Dean didn't want to stop himself this time. So he pulled away to cradle Cas's face in his hands. He looked in Cas's breathtaking blue eyes where he saw the same determination Dean felt, and then they were kissing. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he drank in the feeling kissing Cas gave him. Soft lips firmly against his own, chapped ones. Breathing the same air as his angel. He felt utterly and completely at peace. The soft lips against his pulled away and Dean opened his eyes only to see Cas smiling softly. "Hello Dean."


End file.
